When Worlds Collide, A Journey of Six
by jq1790
Summary: An epic tale of six youths who journey to save a foreign world. Will they succeed, or will they succumb to the darkness, both in the world, and in themselves?
1. Character Intros

Hello to everyone on (Especially you, A'nette, if you read this someday! You partially inspired me TO write this. You rock!) This is my first miscellaneous RPG fanfic, so be gentle. (Or else I will just have to cast Ultima on you, and I REALLY don't weanna waste my MP) The first chapters will be short, but bear with me. They're just to get the plot rolling. Also, due to school, I'll most likely only update on weekends, but MAYBE on weekdays if I can. Also, on my final note, this will have many references to various videogame franchises, so if you don't like the idea of that, stop reading NOW. Well, time to start the story!

Chapter I: Character Bios

Josh: An average schoolkid, with slightly above average intelligence. Lived a normal life until the Magna Equinox(More on that in later chapters) changed everything. Elemental Alignment: Sol, or the sun.

Antoinette: Friend of Josh. Usually happy, talkative at times. Classmate of Josh's, until the M.E. Ekement: Luna, or the moon.

Eathen: Also a friend of Josh's. Goes to Josh's school. Likes dragons, and drawing said creatures. Again, the Magna Equinox affected him, too. Element: Wind.

Mark: Just your average schoolkid. Can get aggressive but remains a good friend of Josh's and Eathen's. As with the others, the M.E. would change his life. Element: Water

Justin: Fan of various Japanese animes. Josh's 4th friend. (Met Josh last, but 4th on this list.) Element: Earth.

Kenny: One of Josh's first friends. Rebellious, and vulnerable to mood swings, he is a mutual friend of Justin and Josh. Element: Fire

Perhaps it is mere coincidence that all of the characters share a common friend in Josh. Perhaps not... Only time will tell.

Well, that's it for the bios section! Stay tuned to this fanfic to get the full story! (Obviously, but whatever, right?) If I recieve no reviews, I lose my inspiration, so you'd better review this thing, darnit! Or else you're outta luck. I ESPECIALLY want Antionette(Whatever her name is on here, when she makes one) to review, since as I mentioned before, SHE inspired me to write this. D jq1790, signing out!


	2. Arrivals in a Distant Land Part 1

Hiya everybody! I'll be attempting to update more often from now on, but there are no guarantees! Note: I just remembered to edit an important thing in the first chapter. Now then... On with the actual story!

Chapter 2: Arrivals in a Distant Land Part One of Three

Scene: Kenny's house

Kenny's P.o.V.(Hopefully I can sorta capture your personality. If not, oh well...:

It seemed like a normal day... I was sitting in my room, playing Fable on my XBox. I had just unlocked another Demon Door(A/N: Don't ask for details... Not important...) when suddenly the power went out. I wouldn't have been scared, except it was as clear as it could get outside. Speaking of which, when I turned to the window, I was in for a VERY big suprise... The sky. It had turned a blood red, and it seemed almost magical. (A/N: Little did he know how right he was... ) "What in the 9 circles of h is going on?" I shouted, to nobody. As suddenly as the power outage, I saw a small flame come out of nowhere! Then, a medium one, and a large one! And then... The whole house just began to burn! I immediately ran for my parents. What was REALLY scary, though, was that they didn't seem to even notice the flames! "Guys! We have to get out! The house is on fire! Can't you see?" My answer: "What the heck are you talking about? There's no fire... Don't joke like that." That came from my father. Just when I was about to reply to that, I felt a splitting headache and fell unconcious.

Justin's house

3rd person P.o.V.:

Justin was sitting at his house, on that same day. (A/N: His house is near Kenny's, if you care...) He was sitting at his desk fiddling with a leg of a model of some kind. "Why won't it just go in?" he shouted in frustration. Just as he finally cliocked the leg into place, there was a sudden earthquake! "An earthquake? Here? What the?" He then fell out of his chair and slammed his head on his bedpost, getting knocked out.

Sorry that it's short. The next two will also be short as this or maybe shorter... But I WILL be making longer ones! So don't complain! This is just to start the story off. Until next time... Review! jq1790, signing off!


	3. Arrivals in a Distant Land part 2

I'm showing up for a much needed update! This is gonna be a series of a few chapters, all made today! (6-14-05) Now then... On with the story!

WWC-Chapter 3: Arrivals in a Distant Land part 2/3

Eathen's house, about 1 and a half hours south of Kenny's/Justin's houses

Eathen was soundly defeating his little brother at a game of Super Smash Brothers Melee. He played as Link, his brother as Pikachu. As Link did a jumping Spin Attack, Pikachu was sent flying off the Poke Floats stage.

"Still can't beat me?" Eathen said, taunting his brother.

"Just you wait! I'll get you one of these days!" his brother retorted angrily. Just as Eathen was setting up another match, a strong gust blew in, distracting him.

"Strange... Coulda sworn I shut that window..." Eathen said as he looked at the suprisingly shut window. "Ok, now that's freaky!" he said. He then stood still, and had a creeped out look on his face as he began to glow purple. Before he could say another word, he disappeared.

Mark's house, near Eathen's

"I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! Beat that!" Mark said as he placed the aforementioned card on the table.

"Ok, then Mark... I'll sacrifice my two face-down monsters and summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" Replied Jeremy, a (Friend oer cousin, I forget...) of Mark. "I'll use it to attack your Red Eyes, reducing-"

"-Your LifePoints to zero!" Mark finished.

"How? I hit, didn't I?"

"Didn't hit what you think you did... You hit my Mirror Force!"

"No!"

"I win." Mark concluded after that exchange of words. Suddenly, as Mark was picking up his cards, a funnel of water sh9ot out of the ground and engulfed a now-glowing-blue Mark, whisking him away.

Well, that's Chapter 3! Next up, Antoinette and Josh's chapter!


	4. Arrivals in a Distant Land Part 3

Here's my 4th chapter, and my last pathetic one! Let's get this party started!

When Worlds Collide- Chapter 4: Arrivals in a Distant Land part 3/3

Antoinette's house, near Eathen, Mark, and Josh

After another day of finals, Antoinette was a very bored girl. She decided to pop in a DVD and watch some anime to pass the time. "This is always fun..." she said to herself. She was soon settled comfortably, and in the summer heat she dozed off.

One hour later

"Must've fallen asleep..." Antoinette said to herself as she yawned, stretched, etc. "Hmm... I think I'll e-mail Josh... Haven't done that in a while." she said to herself. After a few minutes, she was done, and then something strange happened. Ther sun seemed to fly away as the moon shone very brightly through her window. "The moon's awfully bright tonight... Wait... Tonight?" she shouted to nobody as she looked at her clock. It read "It's only four thirty!" she shouted. Suddenly, she was enveloped by a silver glow and transported away.

Josh's house

"Stupid Serpent! Why won't you die!" was all that Josh could say as he fought the stubborn boss in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. His eyes looked almost glazed over in concentration as he stared at his Nintendo DS's bottom screen. "Shoot! Felix died!" Josh shouted at the screen. "Maybe I oughta level my party up a bit more..." he mused. Suddenly, the sun seemed to move just to blind him, and the intense light made him fall unconcious as his body glowed a soft golden color.

Well, that about does it for chapter 4!


	5. The Gathering, and Meeting Gradius

Hey folks! I've gotten my first review! As such, I'm givin you folks another chapter! Enjoy, peeps!

When Worlds Collide--A Journey of Six Chapter 5: The Gathering, and the Introduction of Gradius

In a faraway land not all that much unlike our own, 5 gleaming, human-shaped figures appeared. One was red, the next purple, then green, another blue, and finally silver. Soon, the lights dissipated, revealing 5 youths, all unconcious. Soon, one of them awakens and walks over to a second person.

"Mark? Mark, you in there?" Eathen said as he shook the aforementioned boy.

"Yeah, yeah... What's goin on, Eathen?" Mark asked when he DID get up.

"How should I know?" was the reply. "I'm gonna wake up the others." And soon everyone was up. "Hey, wait a second... I know you..." Eathen says to Kenny.

"Yes, Eathen, yes you do." Kenny replied.

"Friend of Josh? Name's Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we oughta all introduce ourselves..." Justin suggested. "My names Justin. I'm a friend of Kenny's."

"I'm Eathen, a friend of Mark's and someone named Josh."

"I'm Mark, obviously a friend of Eathen's and also a friend of Josh's."

"Josh? I know someone named Josh..." Antoinette said to herself.

"You do?" Eathen asked, having heard Antoinette (He can hear really quiet things if he wills himself to.)

"Yeah... Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Antoinette." she said.

"Wait a second... All 5 of us know someone named Josh... I doubt that yours is the one we know, Antoinette, but..." Kenny said.

"Maybe we oughta look around. I mean, where the heck are we?" Justin suggested.

"Agreed." Kenny replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Eathen added.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. This place kinda creeps me out..." Mark said.

"I guess we should... No knowing what kinds of animals might be here..." Antoinette finished. While everyone agreed on that, one question remains on the readers' minds. Where IS Josh, anyway? Suddenly, a golden light shone nearby the quintet (Group of 5 if you didn't know...) and when it died down, a familiar face appeared...

"Josh!" the group shouted.

"Wait a sec... Antoinette... You know this Josh?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. We're friends with each other and go to the same school. Why?"

"I was suprised, is all..."

"Reasonable."

"Uh... guys?" Eathen said, worried.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"He's...He... He isn't breathing!" Eathen exclaimed.

"Someone do CPR!" Mark shouted.

"Don't know how..." Eathen said.

"If I do it wrong...I'm too afraid I might hurt him..." Kenny added.

"Never done it..." Justin said

"Wait a second... he's breathing..." Antoinette said as the 5 looked at Josh, and could finally see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Ugh... My head hurts." Josh said to himself as he finally awoke.

"Huh?" Josh said as he heard the voice. "Hey... What're you guys doin here...? Where are we anyway?"

"We haven't got a clue..." Justin replied.

In a far away castle brimming with darkness

"Gradius. Kill them. They are the Chosen Warriors!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, fool... Now go and do my bidding!"

"Yes master. At once."

"Do not fail me, my minion..."

"Of course, sir."

"Now... Begone!"

"Right away master." Anbd there was a sound like a thunderbolt as the creature teleported.

Back with our heroes...

Josh looked around the area, taking note of who all was there.

Unknown to anyone, though, a large shadow entered his body.

'I am inside him... Now then... Let's see his friends try and stop me...'

'Get out of my body!'

'And why would I want to do that? You keep a cozy body.'

'What the heck are you?'

'I am a being beyond your comprehension... I now control you.'

'What? But that's impossible!'

'Watch, mortal... And learn...'

At this point, Josh spoke in a voice not at all his own. "Foolish children... Prepare to feel my wrath!" he said. At that point, he began to crackle with black electricity and a black orb was growing in his hands. "Prepare for the end! This is it for you!"

"Oh man... This can't be a good thing..." Mark said.

So...? How was that? What's going on? More revealed next chapter! Till then... Ciao! Jq1790


	6. The Creature, the Wizard, and the Chosen

Since all my Final Exams are done (Yay!) I'll be updating a bit more. On with the story! (As I'm sure you all have numerous questions about it right now...)

Chapter 6: The Monster, the Wizard, and the Realization of Destiny

"Josh, what the heck is going on?" Kenny asked nervously.

"That pathetic fool "Josh" cannot hear you!" the creature (Inside Josh's body, remember) said. It continued, "You shall never reach the Elemental Trials! Prepare to die!" It held its orb of energy at the ready. Just when it was about to fire it and obliterate the unsuspecting kids, a voice rang out.

"Not so fast!" shouted the man. He turned out to be a wizard. He held his staff aloft, and shouted, "Soul Divide!" A beam of energy struck Josh, sending him sprawling, as well as causing a bright flash. When the flash subsided, Josh lay unharmed, as did a shadowy figure that looked like some kind of demon.

"Ugh. Dietz, you are a major pain in the neck, do you know that?" The creature asked.

"As are you, Gradius... As are you." the wizard Dietz answered.

"Silence, wizard fool! Were you not here, I could have defeated them!" Gradius shouted. He then turned to the group of 6. "Next time we meet... You shall not be so lucky. Dietz cannot defend you forever!" After that, Gradius teleported back to the dark castle in a flash.

"Could itr be happening? No! It is too soon... They are not ready... Well, fate waits for nobody... I only hope they can succeed at such young ages..." Dietz said to himself. "They MUST be ready..."

"Hey, wizard guy! What the heck's goin on here?" Kenny asked, a tone of fear and annoyance (An odd pair, don't ya say?) in his voice.

"Patience, young one." Dietz said in a smooth, calm voice. "Teleport!" he shouted, and the 7 (The teens plus Dietz) were transported to an area of ancient ruins.

"Where are we?" Antoinette asked.

"Yeah, and what the blue blazes was that THING that cameout of Josh's body?" Mark yelled.

"Yes... Dietz, right? It is about time you explained yourself." Josh said calmly, like he wasn't worried. In all actuality, he was more worried than the rest of them. 'This feels like a bad RPG... And that cn't mean anything good...' he thought.

"When we are inside the Chamber of the Tablet, all shall become clear. Follow me." Dietz said as he entered the ruins. Soon the 7 reached a large labrynthine series of halls. "Stay close, or be doomed to wander for the rest of your days!" he warned sternly as they journeyed through the maze of halls and passages. After about 20 minutes of this, they reached a large door. Dietz opened it up and the group entered the new room. "This is the Chamber I spoke of. Each of you must place your hands upon this stone in turn."

"Then I'll go up first," Kenny decided. He placed his hand upon the tablet. The room began to glow red as he did this. Soon, a voice only Kenny could hear said, in a smooth, yet booming, beautiful and clear voice, "Chosen Warrior of Fire! May the power of the flames protect you in their firey embrace!" Suddenly, orbs of red energy appeared and zoomed into Kenny's body.

"Wha-What's happening to him?" Josh yelled in shock.

"He is realizing his destiny..." Dietz said.

END CH.6. So... What's going on? Find out soon, on When Worlds Collide!


	7. The Realization of Destiny

Hey, guys and girls! Long time no see! I've been playing games a lot recently, so my mind wandered... But now I'm back baby! Yeah! I'm sure I have at least three readers, and they're probably wondering what's going on, so here's Chapter 7 of When Worlds Collide!

When Worlds Collide- Chapter 7: Realization of Destiny

As soon as the orbs of red energy stopped flowing into Kenny, the room returned to normal and he said, in a tone of awe, "Man, that was intense..."

"Really, now?" Josh said, the sarcasm in his voice so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"My turn, then. This sounds almost fun!" Eathen said. He placed his hand on the stone tablet and the room began to glow purple, and also, only to Eathen, the same mysterious voice rang out. "Chosen Warrior of Wind! May the serene grace of the winds guide you!" it said. Then, orbs of purple energy flew into Eathen, much the same way the red orbs did with Kenny. When they subsided, Eathen said, "Woah. That WAS intense. Who's next?"

"I'll do it," Mark said. He touched the tablet and the room glowed, this time in a settling cerulean color. The voice said to Mark, "Chosen Warrior of Water! May the graceful flow of water protect you, and send you along the right path!" Then, you guessed it, blue orbs flew into Mark. When they were again done, Mark said, "That was just awesome!"

"Guess I'll go next. Can't be that bad if you hree all came out safely, right?" Justin said. He placed his hand on the stone like the others. The room glowed a green color, and the by now familiar(To the readers, anyway) voice said to Justin, "Chosen Warrior of Earth! May the powers of the forests provide shading from the harsh trials you'll soon endure!" Then, the sort of expected green orbs flew into Justin. When they subsided, he said, "Wow. That was cool."

"That leaves me and you, then. Ladies first!" Josh said with a smile to Antoinette as he stepped aside from the area near the tablet.

"Not so fast, child," Dietz said. "You two are... special. You must BOTH touch the tablet at once."

"Ok..." Josh said in a kind of nervous voice.

"Let's just get it over with, ok?" Antoinette said.

"Deal. Shall we?" Josh replied.

"Yeah." Antoinette(Sheesh. Figures a friend of mine has this long name. Oy. Longest first name I know of...) finished. The pair touched the tablet, and the room glowed in a pulsating mix of silver and gold light.

"This is getting kinda freaky..." Kenny said.

"Tell me about it. Rooms don't just glow like this..." Justin replied.

Back with the tablet... The voice rang out, only to Antouinette and Josh, "Chosen Warriors of Light! May the powers of the sun and moon guide you both. You are perhaps more important than the other four, as without you... There is no chance of success. Take care." Then, golden orbs began to fly into Josh, and silvery ones into Antoinette. When their light show ended, they said, in unison, "Woah..."

"Now then. Shatter!" Dietz shouted at the tablet. White glowing cracks spread all over it, and it exploded into dust. "This is the next part of your training. You should notice six doors here that matter to you. Look at them."

"But... Who's is who's?" Kenny said.

"Think about it." Dietz replied.

"Wait a sec, guys... Look at the doors! They have symbols on them representing the elements! Find your doors guys!" Josh said, after some thiought. Indeed, there WERE symbols on the doors. Strangely, though, there were SEVEN doors, not six. In order, frlom left to right, they had a sun, moon, flame, tree, raindrop, whirlwind, and a strange symbol, kind of like a shadow. Everyone soon stood in front of their door.

"Why are there seven doors? There are only six of us..." Antoinette asked Dietz.

"There is a final Chosen one, but his fate is not connected entirely to yours. You six must stay together. The seventh Chosen's path is a parallel one to yours, leading to the same end. However, his path is not yours. He has a special journey to endure." Dietz explained.

"Well, who is this seventh Chosen?" Josh asked in a rather serious tone(Unlike him, I assure you).

"That, I cannot tell you. He must find you on his own. That is all I can say. Beyond these doors lie your Elemental Trials. You will be tested on every skill you possess. Only if you show mastery of the elemental power you have will you triumph. Touch your door to start your Trial." The six looked at each other, nodded, and touched the doors in unison. They opened, revealing portals of gold, silver, red, green, blue, and purple. The six were sucked in as soon as their portal was ready, and they were sent to their Trials.

END CH. 7. So, how's that for a comeback chapter, hmm? Stay tuned, folks! It only gets better from here!


	8. Trial by Fire Part I

Heh... To make up for mu REALLY slow update before... Here's another chapter! This might be one of my longest ones yet! Let's get started, hmm?

When Worlds Collide- Chapter 8: Trial by Fire Part I

(A/N: The next chapters are all happening at the same time, ok? Each of the next six chapters will follow a different person's Trial.)

Kenny entered his door with an air of confidence, but as soon as he got in, he felt ill, as he thought he was being flung forward like a human torpedo. 'Man... I'm gonna hurl...' he thought in disgust. He soon was released from the warp and landed face-first in knee-deep snow. He got up and brushed himself off, and took a look around. There was a fierce snowstorm blowing, so his vision was blurred, but h could make out a large red structure in front of him. He ran toward it, shivering like crazy from the negative 20 degree weather. He reached the insidfe of the building, and was in awe at what he saw inside. There was ice everywhere, including a large ice wall covering and blocking a door. He could sense, however, that the place he needed to go wasn't in the ice. He saw a door off the the left and went in there. Inside he saw a large block of ice with a large crack in it. "Hmm... This is looking like something I should know..." he said to himself. He then thought of something. "Wait a second... Hmm... I'm the Chosen of Fire... Burst! He shouted, and the wall was struck with many explosions until it shattered, allowing passage to the door beyond. Kenny stood in awe. "No freaking way... I'm in the Mars Lighthouse? This CAN'T be true... That's just a place in a game!" he shouted. He dismissed that thoughyt though, as he felt beckoned to proceed. He went in the doorway, which lead to a staircase. Inside the room the stairs led to, he saw a lone chest. he opened it, only to find it empty. "Hmm... Empty chest? Oh well." Suddenly, the chest began to shake. "Ok, that's not good..." he said. "Oh crap, that is REALLY NOT GOOD!" he shjouted as the chest opened a pair of eyes and sprouted legs. "A Mimic!" he yelled to himself. He ran for the door, but bars swung down, blocking his escape. "Guess I'll have to figtht it then... Let's see what else I can do..." he said. He then shouted "Fira!" with his hands outstretched, and he was astonished to see a fireball strike the ground, and butrsts of flame blasted out from the ground near the Mimic, charring it. It didn't take his lightly, and glowed opurple as three purple bolts of plasma shot down at Kenny. He skillfully evaded the first two, but had to dive to miss the third. "Phew. That was close... Time to stop messing around..." he said, and felt a strange power inside him guiding his energy, and he knew he had to shout "Fury of the flames, consume my foe... Firestorm!" He then stood back as wavers of fire swept over the Mimic from all angles, and then a gargantuan explosion shook the room. When the blast subsided, the Mimic lay as a plie of ashes. The blast also blew a hole in the wall, and the harsh winds carried the ashes away. "That was awesome..." he said in disbelief at what he'd done. He then left the room, and returned to the fiorst big room of the lighthouse. He saw a doorway in the center was glowing, and decided that would be the best place to continue. As he entered it, he again saw a staircase. he went up, and saw a lave-filled room. There were stone blocks scattered about, some of which would lead to a new door. Unfortunately, they were spread apart. (In other words... if he fails a jump to a block, it's Game Over... For good. Got it?) He shakily jumped to the first block, but gained more courage as he hopped from block to vblock, eventually reaching the other door. "Phew... Thought I was gonna get fried in there!" he said in relief. He proceeded to walk along a short hallway until he found a room with a large, ornate dragon staue in the center of the back wall. It spoke tro Kenny via tel;epathy, and said, "Chosen Warrioer of Fire. You have done well to reach this place. However... You have one final test to accomplish. Succeed, and the true power you possess shall be unleashed! Fail and wander these hall forever in the afterlife! May your fate be blessed, Chosen..." The dragn's mouthy then opened wide enough for Kenny to enter, and he saw a door inside. "Guess I gotta go there..." he said to himself as he entered the door.

So... What do you all think? Chapter 8's not done, but I gotta split soon, so... Till next trime, ciao!


	9. Trial By Fire Part 2: The Fury of Mars

Well, now that I'm back, let's see what happens in the second half of Chapter 8! Special thanks to "eeeee" for constantly reviewing! Read my footer note, as it has important info about my updating schedule, ok? On with the story!

When Worlds Collide Chapter 8 Part II: The Fury of Mars

As Kenny emerged from the doorway, he saw a familiar site. He had stepped onto the Mars Lighthouse Aerie. He hopped along some platforms floating in the sky, and ran up a flight of steps. He stopped at the top, and saw a well like place before him. Standing in front of it was a man with spiky red hair, and a large red longsword on his back, which was turned towards Kenny.(Kudos to those who realize who it is!) As Kenny began to slowly step forward, the man spun around. "Bet you never thought you'd see me in "real-life", huh?" the figure asked.

"I have no clue who you even ARE, man. I'm just trying to complete-" Kenny started when he was cut off " -your Elemental Trial... I know. I'm the final test. Defeat me and you will gain the full extent of your power. Lose, and... Let's just say it won't be pretty." the figure finished. "Now... Show me why you should be the Chosen Warrior of Fire!" the man shouted as he swiftly withdrew his sword and swung at the unsuspecting Kenny. He was able to sidestep, but only barely. He then went on the offensive, punching the man square in the jaw. He then shouted "Cycle Beam!" and a beam of firey energy was expelled from Kenny's outstretched hands, scoring a direct hit on the redheaded man. It left little to no damage, however, and the man retaliated by raising his sword in the air, and it went ablaze as he shouted "Purgatory!" A cage of flame expanded around Kenny, and then dissipated. Kenny suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep, right on the aerie! The man then shouted, "Pyroclasm!", and four pillars of flaming power rose upon Kenny's current location. "I was expecting more..." the man commented, shaking his head.

"Then come and get it!" Kenny shouted. He was in intense pain from the burns he suffered, but he still rose up almost as if he was normal. "Hmm... I see you are stronger than I expected, after all... Well, how about another-" "Serpent Fume!" Kenny shouted, interrupting the man's speech by launching a serpentine dragon made entirely of fire at him, burning his armor he wore a little bit, and burning the man even more, yet still not doing a ton of damage. "So you can use the Fume Psynergies, hmm? Well, too bad you can't do THIS! LIQUEFIER!" the man exclaimed as bolts of divine flame converged upon Kenny's standing point, sending him sprawling backwards, almost to the well in the aerie. 'Phew! That was close...' Kenny thought to himself as he slowly got back up. "How in the? That was one of my best Psynergies!" the man shouted in anger.

"I guess I'm just that good!" Kenny taunted. "Oh, you did NOT just say that... I've had enough! Prepare to face my wrath, little boy... Prepare to feel the FURY OF MARS!" the man shouted in extreme fury. He began to glow with a fiery red aura, and four little red creatures popped out of him.

The first one said, "Whatcha need?" The man replied, "Shine! Core! Cannon! Forge! Prepare for summoning!"

They all chorused, "Yes sir!", and they began spiralling upwards like a beacon into the sky. Kenny was struck with a realization, and said, "Oh... Crap." as he knew what was happening now. He mentally slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. Unfortunately, there would be very little time for talk or thought, as when the man shouted "METEOR!", just that, a large meteor struck at Kenny's exact spot, crushing him and exploding, rocking the whole Aerie. He was wracked with a pain unlike any he had experienced before, and was burned badly, with third degree burns on many places. "Man... what was I thinking...?" he asked himself. He quickly adopted a new attitude, though, and shakily stood up, looking at the man, who was panting as if a great amount of energy was ripped from him. Kenny then said, "Heh. No wonder many people write you as a fool... You've done the one thing that may secure my victory... I know how much summoning that thing drained you. Now... It's MY turn to attack!" Kenny then adopted a similar red aura to the strange man's, and said in a clear, confident voice, "Fury of the flames, consume my foe... FIRESTORM!" The familiar waves of fire swept over his opponent from all angles, and the equally familiar explosion blasted the Aerie. The man was left charred and badly burned, yet he could still stand. "Well, I'm beat... I never imagined you could use such a powerful technique... You... Win." he said, and collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and Dietz showed up.

"Dietz? What're YOU doing here? Weren't you just..." Kenny started, but stopped as he saw a glowing sword floating in the middle of the Aerie. He felt drawn to it, but stopped short as he can't fly. "How do I get to that?" he asked. "Trust in it, and you shall reach it safely. However... If you lack the faith, you shall plummet to your certain doom."

Kenny decided that Dietz wouldn't lie like that, and so he put all of his faith into that sword. He slowly walked out into the well, and found an invisible platform. He kept moving and grabbed the sword, then returned to the safer ground. He was about to contemplate HOW that worked when the world seemed to melt away. He found himself back in the door chamber, and watched his door dissolve. Kenny then looked himself over, and saw he now sported the sword he found, plus some snazzynew red armor with silver highlights all over. He also had a yellow flame on the chest. "Hmm... Nice armor..." he said in awe. However, let us not forget that there were 5 OTHER Trials going on at the same time...

How'd it turn out? Read and review people! No new chapter till I get TEN reviews total, ok? That means I need 4 more! Get cracking, folks! Also, they must all be from different prople! Till next time, ciao!


End file.
